Napalm Strike
The Napalm Strike is an Airstrike-based 5-killstreak reward available in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The Napalm strike calls in a U.S. Navy F-4 Phantom II aircraft to drop napalm bombs that leave a column of fire and a massive explosion. Five kills(four with Hardline) are needed for this killstreak. The Napalm Strike is also directional, similar to the Precision Airstrike from Modern Warfare 2. It cannot be shot down by any means. Not only will the initial drop take out anyone unlucky enough to get caught in the blast, but the napalm will also continue to burn, incinerating anyone getting too close unless the player has the Pro version of the perk Flak Jacket. It works well to defend objectives -provided the objective doesn't posses overhead cover- by creating an area of denial for about 10 seconds. Multiplayer Tactics Domination When deciding when to use the Napalm Strike, assess the current situation first. If your team is holding two flags (A and B for example) and the enemy are rushing from C in a mass effort to capture B, point the Napalm Strike at B in the direction of C Flag, with the narrow tip of the cone over B and widens as it spreads towards C. This will ensure that the explosives hit B first, killing all attackers, and later burning those still making their way from C to B. Vice versa, if your team only has the C Flag and need to capture B, reverse the direction of the Napalm Strike and tilt it slightly to where enemies are camping near B. This will incinerate all if not most of the enemy defenders and also provide you and your team a 10-second trail of protective fire. Take note that although your team won't be affected by the after-burn in Core Domination, you can still die by lingering in the fire for a little over 2 seconds. Flak Jacket Pro negates this effect. Capture the Flag For defending your team's flag, adjust the striking angle so that it covers mostly ground and not on top of buildings. Place it over your flag to deter anyone from attempting to grab it. Attacking wise, it is advised that Tier 1 Perk be Flak Jacket Pro and Tier 3 Marathon for this tactic. Assuming that you are playing against a well-rounded team, with at least 2 or more defenders and only 2 flag runners. These defenders would be taking up defensive positions in the proximity of their flag. Before entering their flag-zone, place the Napalm Strike so that the area it encompasses is near any openings or partial covers. If the initial explosion does not kill them, the afterburn should do the job as it radiates fire damage if one is close to it. Toss a Willy Pete at another flag-runners' route to distract any surviving defenders, all that's left now is to grab that flag. Demolition Attacking or defending, it is a good killstreak to spawn trap enemies. If defending, to launch this by one of the Bomb sites. If one site is already active, it is good to block entrances to that site. If one suspects the enemy is planting, the player can just launch it directly over the bomb site. If attacking, spawn trapping is a good way to plant the bombs. And if they're defusing the bomb, just launch it over the site. Gallery ﻿ File:Napalm_strike7.jpg|Napalm Strike being delivered by an F-4 Phantom. File:Napalm_strike72.jpg|The F-4 drops the napalm. File:Napalm_strike73.jpg|Burning napalm. File:Napalm_strike.png|In killstreaks menu. Napalm.jpg|Another view of the F4 that delivers the Napalm. thumb|right|500px|Napalm explained at 2:40thumb|316px|right|Power of the Napalm Strike Trivia *The Napalm Strike is delivered by an F-4 Phantom II. *The napalm strike is different from other airstrikes in the previous Call of Duty games where three airplanes fly over the map, here the napalm strike is delivered by a single F-4 Phantom II. *It does not destroy the environment, it simply burns through. It may also sometimes go inside buildings, even ones with intact roofs. *The F-4 Phantom that drops the Napalm actually has pilots inside it, albeit very un-detailed and boxy as they are normally not meant to be seen. This can be viewed in Theater mode by pausing the video while the plane enters the map and moving over to it in free-cam. *The Napalm Strike explodes first before setting the general area ablaze. This can and will cause deaths from a couple feet away. *This killstreak can be quite useful when most players are in an open area or in small alleys which can prevent escape. Most players will not be able to evacuate and any player that does survive may accidentally run into the fire and die. *Like with Rolling Thunder, it can't be intercepted with SAM turret, so upon hearing the warning of an incoming Naplam Strike, it's advisable to seek shelter immediately. *When using a napalm killstreak, aim the killstreak into an open area and try using it when somone puts a spy plane in the air. Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer